Forced To Marry Prequel
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Gin invites Matsumoto on a date...watch as their budding relationship unfolds everything seems to be going perfect, but is it all as it seems? (Kinda a prequel to Force To Marry) Rated M just for cursing and slight (really slight) lime


A/N: Ok this story goes to my other story Forced to Marry. I had thought about doing something like this after Yoomi, pointed it out in a review that there hadn't really been any chemistry between the two. In my mind I had pictured it a lot different but I didn't convey it to well in the story so I decided to write this one. I know there's going to be some inconsistency because I never thought I would be doing anything else to that story…with that said I tried to explain a few things that weren't explained in that. Also in the other one she said they never went on a date before…yea well in this they are and try imagine being hurt so bad that you just forget something that you never wanted to think about again, that's kinda how it is for Matsumoto.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it because I did love that story! Also thanks for all the reviews I got on the other one and the follows, appreciate it all!

Matsumoto rolled over in bed, she glanced at the clock it was only 2:10. She sighed and threw off her blankets and sat up. She couldn't sleep, she was nervous and excited all at the same time. Gin had invited her out for a date that evening.

"Hello?" Matsumoto dove at the phone, holding her breathe hoping that he was on the other line.

"Moto-san, hey it's me Gin."

Matsumoto held the phone close trying to steady her breathing, she didn't want him to know how thrilled she was to hear his voice. It had been a week since they first met, and he would call every other day but her heart always beat out of control when she heard his voice. "Hey…hey Gin...um what's up?" She could kick herself for how dumb she must sound but she was always so nervous when he spoke to her. She could imagine his smile, the way his eyes bore into her, his lips as he spoke.

"Are you busy tomorrow night? A new place opened down the street from the office and I have been dying to try it out, I don't wanna go alone so would ya come with me?"

Matsumoto almost fell over, was he asking her out? No it couldn't be…

"Moto-san? …"

"Um yea I'm here sorry was checking my schedule."

"Hey if ya busy we can do it another time Moto-san."

"No, no I'm free Gin. I'll be glad to go, to be honest…I... was hoping to see you again." Her face felt hot, she knew she was blushing.

"Ok cool, I'll pick ya up round say 7:30?"

" Umm ok." She knew she sounded over excited but she couldn't help it. Since she had met him she has been wishing he would ask her out and then he would kiss her again. "Is there a dress code or… anything is fine?"

"Well it's kinda fancy but I'm sure whateva you wear will look like a million bucks. I'll see ya on the morrow Moto-san gotta get back to work before your father finds me slacking off."

"Ok talk to you later Gin." She hung up the phone and stared at her closet. She rummaged through the huge walk in, tossing clothes aside left and right, nothing looked appropriate. She threw her hands up in exasperation. What in the world was she to do? Then out of the corner of her eye a light blue material caught her eye. She pulled the dress from where it was tucked in the back of the closet.

It was her mom's dress. Her father had given it to her a few years after her passing, her mom had seen it in a specialty shop and knew it would be perfect for her and had planned on giving it to her for her when she was old enough. Matsumoto held the dress to her and smiled softly to herself. The memory of her mother making her sentimental. She dried away the tears and whispered a "thank you" to her mother and went searching for a pair of heels to go with it.

An hour or two had passed before finally she had everything set out for her date tomorrow. It was already late so she hopped into bed. Closing her eyes thinking of how the date would end.

-Date Night-

"Darling, you have a guest waiting for you in the living room. Ran-san?" Matsumoto could hear her father's words yet she stood stalk still behind her closed door. Gin was waiting for her down stairs for her date, yet she was so nervous she couldn't move. What if he didn't like her outfit? What if she made a complete fool of herself in front of him?

"Alfred will you please go up and fetch my daughter?" She could hear the humor in his voice, but how could he understand how she was feeling at this moment? She glanced at herself in the mirror and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She took in a deep breath and steadied her nerves. She flung the door open only to walk right into a hard warm bodied chest.

"I know ya missed me Moto-san but let's save it for after the date, heh?" Gin stood there smiling down at her, a lopsided grin on his face. His hair had been combed away from his face, which gave him a more grown up look, not at all like the young man she had met a week earlier. He looked sophisticated down right sexy. He wore a black tailored suit, which accentuated his broad shoulders and long limbs.

She smiled shyly at him, nervously playing with the invisible lint on her dress. "I'm sorry for making you wait Gin, I was … I was just finishing my make-up."

He nodded, "No worries Moto-san, it was well worth the wait seeing you like this." His eyes roamed over her body. The light blue dress hugged her breast, with just the right amount of cleavage, and the bottom fell like rain around her thighs ending just above her knees. He nodded his approval and took her hand leading her down stairs.

"Ah you found her Ichimaru. I was wondering when she would come out of hiding." Her father laughed as they came into the sitting room. His face brightened with a soft smile as he saw what she was wearing. "You look beautiful honey, your mom had great tasted didn't she?"

Matsumoto nodded doing a quick turn for her father to see. "Thanks daddy, I will see you later I think I've made Gin wait long enough." Eito nodded and hugged her.

"I'll have her back by 11 Eito."

"Keep her for as long as you like my boy, I know as long as she's with you she'll be safe." He winked at Gin and Matsumoto just glanced at each one and shook her head. "Have fun dearie."

"Goodnight dad."

Matsumoto sat in the passenger seat of small angular car. She wasn't sure of the name but she bet it was expensive. She sunk into the plush seat of the car and watched as the mansion receded into the distance. She rung her hands together nervously in her lap she wasn't sure what to do, should she start up a conversation or wait for him to.

"This is a nice car." She blurted out and he glanced at her and smiled.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my folks for my 18 birthday. I rather fancy my mustang but when I wanna make an impression I take this one." He threw a glance at her his smile suggestive.

"So you only use this one for dates?"

"No, not really. If I have a really important client coming in from out of town or a new business associate I usually pick them up in this. Lets them know that the company they are working with is doing very well and boost their confidence about working with us."

Matsumoto nodded, fully understanding the reasoning behind it. She wondered if he thought of it himself or what, he had said he was really smart. "I see" for some reason that put a smile on her face knowing he wanted to impress her so much.

"Enough about me though Moto-san, I wanna know more about you." He glanced at her briefly then back to the road.

"Umm…I don't know what there is to tell." She shrugged, what was she supposed to say? She found him to be super attractive and loved the fact that she was sitting her with him, when undoubted he could have any girl he wanted? Or that she wished he would just pull over and take her into his arms and make out with her? She frowned, she defiantly shouldn't be thinking like this but her mind was going into overload mode. Here she was sitting in a car alone with this super-hot guy going on a date, for the first time in her life. Maybe it was experiencing her first kiss and the exhilarating new feelings that had washed over her body with it.

"Well what do ya like to do in your spare time you can start there."

Matsumoto stared off out the window, she didn't really do anything, she loved to shop but she couldn't say that it would make her seem so superficial. "My dad has a boat and whenever he gets the chance he takes me out on it. So boating is one thing and I guess hanging with my friends."

"Yup what teenage girl doesn't?" He took a sharp turn and Matsumoto held on tightly to her seat.

Just great, that's all he saw her as, a teenage girl. She sighed to herself, that wasn't what she was trying to convey. "Yup, I guess just girl stuff you know."

They drove in silence for the rest of the way. As the car slowed down, she glanced out the window. The restaurant looked gorgeous from the outside. Gin pulled up a valet stepping up to open the door for her then him. She took his hand when he held it out to her and walked into the Dio'. The inside was more impressive than the outside. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room, women dressed in some of the most expensive dresses walked by. This wasn't fancy this was exquisite. She glanced at Gin he smiled down her as he said something to the maître d. He escorted them to a seat upstairs. It was dimly lit, and only a few tables where in there topped with candles. It was such an intimate setting only a few other people where in there. She took the seat he held out for her and glanced around still marveling at the décor.

"Do ya like it Moto-san?" Gin asked after he had ordered their beverages and an appetizer.

"Yes it's beautiful; this is way more than fancy Gin." She said quietly.

"Eh, never been here wasn't sure what it would be like. I hear the food is very good here though."

Matsumoto just nodded. She had ben to restaurants before plenty of them with her dad and his coworkers. Ones where she had to dress up to the nines and some not so much but this one blew all the rest out of the water. They sat in silence for a bit till the waiter came with their drinks.

"You were saying ya liked to go boating?"

She stared at him for a few seconds her mind a complete blank, "Uh…yea, my father loves it and he always brings me along and I've kinda started to enjoy it too. Not much the fishing but the sun and the quiet open sea air. It's really relaxing laying out on the deck under the sun listening to the waves lap at the boat," she rolled her eyes, "Or my dad shouting about the fish that just got away." She giggled to herself.

"I know what you mean, I've been out with him once before. Your dad gets pretty talkative when a fish slips off his line." He took a sip of his drink his eyes never leaving hers.

She felt awkward under his scrutiny, and stared down into her drink. It felt weird being here with him, dating looked so simple in the movies. Everyone was always laughing and having fun, never did it show how nerve-racking it actually was. She was afraid to say anything lest he think her a dummy but sitting in silence was even worse. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do now.

"Loosen up a little Moto-san, no need to be shy." He was still staring at her.

She blushed, "I'm not…I just, never been on a date before and I feel like I'm supposed to be saying something…but I don't know what." She sighed, "Sorry Gin."

He laughed and took a sip of his drink, "Nah ya don't have to Moto-san, I'm enjoying myself. Staring at you is most pleasurable."

The blush that had permeated her cheeks deepened and went to the top of her dress, "Gin!"

"What? You want me to lie and say I haven't been ogling you?"

"Yes…I mean no, but you're saying it out loud in here…"

"So what Moto, I don't care if anyone knows I find you attractive and staring at your breast has been the highlight of the night for me. But I'll stop if ya want me, or we could just go somewhere else if ya don't like it here."

Her pulse began to race, was he really staring at her breast? Her body felt hot after hearing that, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. "No here is fine just no more staring its making me nervous."

He laughed again then crossed his heart, "Ok, but I can't make any promises for after dinner though." He winked at her and she almost fainted.

As dinner progressed Matsumoto started to loosen up. She was enjoying his witty conversations and she had to admit she liked the way he was looking at her. As if no one else was around them and they were the only two people on the planet at that moment.

They talked about everything under the sun. His job, her school life her friends, her favorite foods and the like. By the time dessert came around Matsumoto was wishing the night would never end. She was truly enjoying herself.

"What did you get?"

"It's a mini cake with ice-cream. It's really good."

Gin smiled sneakily as he stuck his spoon in her cake, taking a chunk of it and put it into his mouth. "Mmm it is delicious; feed me some more Moto-san."

She shook her head giggling, "Nope, if you like it get your own this one is all mine."

Gin made a hurt face and ate his own dessert. When the waiter came around to take their dishes and offer them more to drink. Gin declined and asked for the bill. Matsumoto was a little sad as the bill came, it meant the date was over. She sighed grabbing her purse and following him outside.

The air hit her and she shivered.

"Ya cold?" Gin glanced at her taking off his jacket it and putting it on her.

"Thanks." She snuggled into it, his smell wrapping over her. She sighed in bliss this night couldn't get any better. The valet brought the car back and he opened the door for her, she slipped in and reached for her seat belt.

Gin opened the door for her and she stepped out taking his hand.

"Was it what ya expected Moto-san?"

"Yes, thanks Gin, I had a lot of fun tonight." She stood in front of him glancing shyly at her feet. She wanted him to kiss her. "I guess…I'll see you later then Gin." She turned to go inside, and then stopped, if she wanted a kiss why didn't she just take it? She turned to him before he could say anything she leaned up and kissed him. Her arms went around his shoulders; her body pressed against his, her head was spinning. Gin was a little taken back at first, but he pulled her into him his lips taking over the kiss. He gently teased her lips with his own, when they opened he slipped his tongue in tasting her. He pulled back to catch his breath and she stared up at him. Her lips swollen from their kiss, she closed her eyes a blush spreading over her. He smirked down at her as he captured her lips again. His hands took a mind of their own and found their way to her breast. He brushed against them softly, testing her. She gasped but didn't pull away, he took that as an ok and he cupped her left breast massaging it through her dress, she moaned out and he deepened the kisses his thumb brushing against her hardened nipple.

Matsumoto stood there in his arms, a wave of new feelings washing over her, she had never felt like this before. Her body felt as if liquid fire was flowing through her and was pooling in her abdomen. It felt good well it was better than good. "Gin…" his name came out barely a whisper.

Gin pulled away from her, their breath ragged. "Moto-san, go inside before this gets out of hand."

Matsumoto stared up at him, her heart beating rapidly she didn't want this to end, her body was starving for his touch this, "I…I don't want it to end Gin."

He dropped his hands and kissed her gently on the lips, "Goodnight Moto-san." He walked back to his car, trying to hide his raging boner. –What the fuck is wrong with you- Gin mentally kicked himself. He had let that go way too far. A simple goodnight kiss was what he had planned yet he made out with her feeling her up. He took it way to far too fast, she was only 14 after all, she was still a kid and he needed to take it slow with her.

Matsumoto sighed as she laid in bed. That was amazing. The way he had touched her, the way her body had responded to him. Her body still ached for his touch was this what it felt like to want somebody? She turned over in bed and stared at the clock.

-Few months later-

Matsumoto sighed to herself as she stared outside the window. It had been six months since their first date and they had been on like five more since then. He was always busy at work and she understood that. Each date he had taken her on had been fun, they had gone to movies out to watch some baseball game, and on the last date he had taken her boating.

That had been her favorite date so far. It was just them alone in the middle of the ocean. She had been nervous at first being alone with him with no chance to step outside if anything came up that she didn't want. She had chosen a red two piece bikini for the day out, she wore a huge white t over it and some cutoff shorts.

The moment they had left the dock Gin had taken off his shirt. She had turned bright red and turned away from him, but she kept sneaking peaks at his body. He wasn't overly muscular like a body builder but he was ripped and toned. His shoulders were broad his arms well define, his chest tight. She sighed and glanced away from him. She wanted to go over and run her hands over his chest. As the boat came to a stop she stood up, the sun was out brightly but the wind over the sea felt good. She stole a glance at Gin he was busy doing something so she took that chance to take off her clothes.

Gin watched as she turned her back to him, he had been waiting for this moment since he made the date for this trip. She was still shy when he was around, yet sometimes she would wear something that gave him a peak of those lovely developing breast or her smooth silky thighs. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head exposing her back to him. Then she slowly slipped her cutoff off and he took in a breath. Her ass was perfect. Two round globes covered by a stringy red bikini.

She turned and he was insta boner. He stared at her, His eyes roaming over her body head to toe and then again. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her breasts were perky.

Matsumoto stood there letting the warm sun hit her skin. This is what she loved most about being on a boat, the freedom of it all. No one around for miles and miles. She smiled as she laid her towel out, she could work on her tan.

Gin turned off the engine and just stared at her for a few moments taking in all her beauty. He took a seat next to her and stared across the ocean. "So when you come out with your father all you do is tan ya buns?"

Matsumoto giggled blushing a bit, "And my front too." She shrugged usually she just watched her dad fish and enjoy the sun.

"Well you wanna go for a swim?"

Matsumoto stared at him for a moment then shook her head, she loved swimming…but not out so far, who knew what was down there.

"Ok, well I'm gonna take a quick swim check out the wildlife, you gonna be ok up here alone?"

She nodded laying back down on her towel.

"Just holla if ya need me Moto-san…or even if you don't." He laughed at his own joke and went to the back of the ship.

Matsumoto stared in his direction until she heard the splash of his body, she put on her sunglasses then closed her eyes.

"You've fallen asleep on me Moto?"

Matsumoto jumped up, she had fallen asleep it was just so peaceful and the lulling of the waves had put her to sleep, "Sorry Gin, I didn't even know I was tired." She turned to look at him and stop. He was dripping wet his trunks clinging to his thighs his hair hung into his eyes, he looked like he just stepped off the front of a magazine.

He threw a towel over his shoulder and held his hand to help her sit up, "You hungry? Got a bunch of different stuff the cook made."

"Maybe in a little bit Gin, I need to tan my back now after that I'll eat." He nodded going into the cabin then coming back up with a little basket. He set it down and watched as her position herself on her stomach, and undid the top of her bikini. He adjusted his himself so he could just stare at her.

Matsumoto sighed, she had already gotten used to Gin's perviness. She felt a little thrill each time he stared at her like that, with a strange little gleam in his eyes. But that's all he did, just stared he never tried to touch her inappropriately. "Would you put some suntan on my back for me Gin? I can't really reach…" She gave him her best pout and handed him the lotion.

Gin knew this wasn't the best idea, he had tried to take it slow since their first date, he shrugged he could handle a little suntan lotion on her back. He inched close kneeling over her. He squirted a little in the middle of her back.

"Gin! It's cold, you got to put it in your hand first."

He smiled sheepishly at her then rubbed it between his hands, he slowly ran his hands over the middle of her back then outwards, spreading the lotion onto her shoulders and rubbing it in. He wasn't really paying attention to her back his eyes kept straying to her but, "Ya want me to do ya but too Moto?"

She raised her head not sure what to say

"Well I don't want it to burn ya know…" a little smile creeping across his face.

"I guess if you want to."

Gins smile went full blown as he forgot about the rest of her back and situated himself so her legs were in between his and he was staring right at her but. He squirted the lotion in his hand and rubbed it vigorously He planted each hand on one check and slowly began to rub, enjoying the feel of the firmness under his fingertips. He massaged the lotion in watching each shake and jiggle of her but.

"Gin, I think you put enough on it already." She could hear him audibly sigh in disappointment as he stood up. He walked off coming back a few minutes later, wet again. All she could do was laugh.

After eating, Gin showed her some of the good spots for fishing and a hidden cove where you could see dolphins at a certain time. He didn't look like it but he was very knowledgeable about the whole area, the ship and all the crazy lingo, she was lost on half the stuff he was telling her. He was young but he was very smart, it was like he was a totally different person out here free of the business suit he was just any normal teenager. He wasn't as stuffy and aloof, it seemed as if he was actually enjoying himself immensely.

Gin pulled the boat up to the dock, a few of the dockhands came out to help him, when his boat was tethered up and everything was done, he drove her home.

He stared at the road deep in thought, she was amazing, everything about her was. He had really loved every date they had been on. She was very vivacious, and outgoing. She was fun to be around and each time he took her out she opened up more and more to him. He stole a glance at her, she had put her cutoffs back on but her shirt had mysteriously vanished off the boat. He smirked to himself, he had blamed the wind for that one. He watched as her breast rose and fell with each breath, she had fallen asleep. She looked like an angel right now, so serene. He pulled up to her house and got out quietly. He dialed Alfred to open the front door for him and slowly picked her up. She let out a small sigh and buried her head into his chest. He took the steps slow as not to wake her and brought her into her room, he laid her gently on the bed tucking her in. He stared down at her for a moment before kissing her softly on the lips and saying goodnight. He closed the door quietly and left.

-A few days later-

Matsumoto sighed as she stared out the window, it was raining heavily and it didn't look as if it would clear up anytime soon. She was supposed to be going out tonight with Gin but it seemed as if it wouldn't happen, no way was she going out in this storm. She glanced at her cell, waiting for his call to cancel the date. She shrugged and got up going downstairs. She went to the kitchen since their date wasn't going to happen she needed to eat something. She sat at the table with a turkey sandwich and some chips. She frowned as the clock struck eight. Maybe he was too busy to call, her dad had said something about a merger or some business talk going on this week.

She heard the door slam and jumped going to the front door. Gin stood there drenched in water his shirt clung to his chest and arms, his pants hugged his crotch so perfectly, his hair hung low over his eyes. "Gin!"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"What are you doing here? You could have called me I would of gotten ready for our date."

"Wanted to surprise ya, besides we aren't going out, we can have a nice little date here." Alfred brought in some towels and Gin towel down, "Let me make myself presentable again Moto-san, then we can get on with the date."

Matsumoto stared at him then nodded and watched as he disappeared upstairs. She figured he was going to take a shower and get dressed then come back down, but she was wrong 45 minutes had passed and he stilled hadn't come down yet. She frowned glancing again at the huge clock that hung over the fire place. She made her way slowly up the stairs she wasn't sure which room he was in until she heard the sound of someone talking. She followed the faint noise until she ended up at one of the guest bedrooms at the end of the hall. The door was slightly ajar she peeked in. Gin stood in a robe, his hair still wet, his cell in hand. He must have ran out of the shower to answer the call whoever it was must be important. She stood behind the door out of sight in case he looked up.

"Yea yea, sorry I was in the shower." He adjusted the towel and moved to the bathroom getting another and placed it on his head.

"No I am there now, I wasn't going to but I think if I don't spend some time with her she's gonna feel neglected."

Her ears perked up, whoever he was taking to they were taking about her. Now she was really interested in the conversation.

"She's downstairs were supposed to go on a date, but the rain kinda fucked those plans up so I came over."

Gin laughed out loud a smirk crossing over his lips, "Nah, I think it's to early for that maybe in a few months when she has 'fallen madly in love' with me." He said sardonically. "It's a little to early, she's still pretty young."

Matsumoto frowned did he really just say that?

"No, it's to soon for her, I don't think she would take likely to me asking so soon." He frowned now.

Matsumoto watched his face wondering who in the world he was talking to and what they were talking about well she kinda thought she knew.

"Yea I see how our date goes tonight, if it's good I'll do it, if not there will be plenty of other ones, but I know she at least has a crush on me. "

"Well she did let me take her out on boat just the two of us in the middle of nowhere. She wore some stringy bikini so yea, if she didn't like me I doubt she would be flaunting her tits and ass at me. " A small laugh escaped his lips, "I don't mean to be crude but, that's the way it is. Anyways isn't that what ya wanted?" He sighed, "I think we are good enough where we are at right now, if I try to pull anything she might get pissed."

He frowned, whatever that person was saying he wasn't liking it, "Ya think I don't know that? I am doing my best, if you don't remember I didn't want to meet her, you forced me to. I told you that from the beginning and you said 'don't worry it will be easy, just smile at her and show a little interest and she'll be putty in your hands' Do you remember that? …Ok then." His eyes darkened and it looked as if was really angry.

"Anyways I'll give ya an update later, she's probably looking for me now, was supposed to just be changing, I'll call ya later."

Whoever he was talking to must have been disappointed with his answer because he frowned and rolled his eyes then hung up. He stretched and went back to the bathroom; she took that time to silently go back downstairs. Her mind was filled with his conversation, but the part that stood out the most was when he admitted he didn't want to meet her. She thought back to when they had first met, He had smiled at her so warmly and the way he had acted towards her, was that just what it was? An act. She frowned who in the world was he talking to? The more she thought about it the angrier she got. Was she just a pawn in some little game he was playing?

"Sorry it took so long Moto, had important call." He stepped in wearing dark jeans and a plain T. He looked so hot, she wanted to run her hand threw his hair yet she stayed still.

"Yea its fine, I know business and all, always something to do…" She trailed off turning away from him, looking at him right now was erasing the anger she felt at him, he was smiling so charmingly that it was tugging at her heart.

"So we got the house to ourselves what do ya want to do?" He took a seat on the sofa and patted the spot right next to him.

She just stood there and stared at him, how could he really be smiling in her face like that? After he just said he didn't want to meet her in the first place? No matter how hard she tried she couldn't push away how much what he had said hurt her or the feeling of being used.

"I don't really wanna do anything, in fact I think I might be coming down with a cold or something you should go home, we can go out another night."

Gins grin turned into a frown as he watched her move away from the window and to the door, she stood rigid, staring past him, her usual expressive face blank. He wasn't sure what to say, when he had come she had been excited to see him and now…

"You want me to go out and get you some medicine? Maybe I should call a doctor now that I see ya in the light you do look a bit pale." He picked up his cell, "I know a good one that makes house calls."

"No! I mean no I'll be ok, I think I just need a little rest then I will be good, sorry Gin, I know you came over in this storm for me."

Gin stood and went over to her, he lifted her face and stared into her eyes, he couldn't describe the expression there or better yet lack of one. Her face was pale and she looked weary, "Its ok, I would do a lot more than getting wet for ya Moto-san. You know that right?" It was true, when his mother and Eito had talked to him, describing her to him they really hadn't done her any justice. He had been reluctant to meet with her because he knew that for the sake of his mom's promise he would have to marry her, he was dredging it thinking she wasn't attractive. Boy was he wrong, the first time he seen her had been taken back by her beauty coupled with her innocence he had begun to fall for her.

She averted her eyes, he was saying all the right things but she couldn't even believe him anymore, after what he had said about her nothing he said could redeem him in her eyes. "I...I know Gin…sorry again."

"Don't be, the weather has been pretty bad lately and a cold is going around, it's not like you can help it." He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and leaned in to kiss her.

Matsumoto jerked away, "I don't want to get you sick…my father would kill me…" she laughed nervously and he smiled hugging her.

"I'll call you in the morning Moto-san, love you." He stepped out leaving her standing in the doorway watching as his shadowy figure disappeared.

-Few Months Later-

It had been a few months since she had dated Gin. After that night she had stop taking his phone calls, he had called her the next morning and she had ignored it, opting to stay in bed. He had a bunch of roses with a get well call and a cute little teddy bear sent over later than evening, she had taken it outside along with some of the other things he had given her and doused them in kerosene and burnt them. She didn't want anything to remind her of the months she had wasted thinking she was in love with him when it was just a game to him.

When he had said he loved her that had been the last straw, he was a liar. He stood there and lied right to her face, he didn't love her, she wasn't even sure if he had liked her at all. She still thought about what he had wanted to do that night if she hadn't overheard his conversation. Was he going to try and have sex with her? She didn't know if he had would she have said no, would she have given up her virginity to him?

She sighed glancing out her window, Gins car was there. He was probably talking to her dad about business or something. As always she stayed hidden in her room, not leaving her sanctuary until she was certain he was gone. She couldn't deal with him. The first few times he had come over after she didn't answer his calls she had locked her room door and pretended to sleep. He had talked to her through the door asking her what was wrong why she didn't want to see him anymore. He knew she wasn't sick, the cold didn't last that long. After the third time he had given up, when he came now he just went to her father's office and left afterwards.

Her stomach rumbled and she frowned, patting it. He had been there for four hours already and he came before dinner so she was starving. She would call Alfred but of course it's his day off today. She snuck out of her room quietly taking each step carefully; she made her way to the kitchen. She hurriedly made a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water and bolted for the door. She stopped short of hitting right into Gin.

He stood there his hands in his pocket, he wasn't wearing his usual business attire he was dressed more casual. "Funny seeing ya here, I thought you were out."

"I umm…I just got back…"

His eyes roamed over her body, taking in her shaggy appearance and messy ponytail, he knew her enough to know she wouldn't go anywhere dressed like that. "Oh, really? Where were ya at? Volunteering at a soup kitchen?"

Matsumoto frown, she forgot how she looked "No was out with a friend."

He stepped closer to her inspecting her then he smiled, "A friend? What kind of friend lets you go out of the house looking like raggedy Ann?"

Matsumoto wanted to punch him in the face, why did he have to come downstairs, all she wanted was a little food, she couldn't do this now, she wasn't totally over him yet, " My boyfriend…he doesn't care what I wear…" She inwardly smiled as she seen his disappear.

"Ah ok. Ya know a simple I'm not interested in you anymore would of done Moto-san. No need to ignore me."

She shrugged, "Sorry." Was all she could say, it's not like he really cared anyways, she was just a game to him. "K well you know now." She left before he could say anything else to her.

Gin stood there, so that's how it was. He didn't know what had happened or why she was totally ignoring him. He knew she didn't have another boyfriend, Eito would have told him about it. Something was up with her but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Matsumoto sat behind her door forcing a bite of her sandwich down in between sobs that escaped her. She would forget him, she would force all of it out of her mind, all the times they had spent together the new feelings she had experienced with him and all of it would be forgotten. She would be happy again, she will go out with someone else make new memories and totally forget Gin. Anything that she felt for him would eventually disappear and if she ever got sentimental she would just remember how much he had hurt her.

That's exactly what she did, she pushed him out of her mind focusing on her school work and her new friends, eventually when she saw him now, she didn't think of anything but how much she disliked him. She no longer remember any good times just an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A/N: Welp there it is, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
